Silence
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers for season 1 finale, Maura and Jane's point of view before the ending...


Hi everyone, I'm new to this show, just saw the season finale, POOR JANE! And Poor Maura! (and Frankie of course), I just had to write this. It was over so soon! And how cruel to let us wait for the summer to see the rest! Maybe I'll continue the story, I'm not sure yet. Hope you like it anyway.

**Maura**

Maura swallowed deep when Bobby walked towards them. She put her hand against Jane's shoulder blade, she didn't know exactly why. Maybe to steady herself, maybe to feel Jane's closeness, maybe with the hopeless and naive wish that then they would stay safe, the both of them. Or maybe it was because Jane was standing in front of her, as if she was protecting her, and Maura didn't want to be protected if it meant that Jane would get hurt herself. Jane had been hurt too much already, just like herself. Live people, wasn't that exactly why she prefered being with the dead? They left her alone. They wouldn't threaten her or harm the endead persons she did care about.

Cold fear ran through Maura the moment Bobby grabbed Jane. But a voice in her head told her everything would be all right. There were a lot of cops outside now, Bobby would get nowhere. Maura's nostrils flared when she read Bobby's facial expression, her stomach tightened in a sickening feeling. He would stop at nothing. She could read it right of his face. She felt bile rise up in her throat for Jane. It felt like Bobby had a part of her with him, threatened a part of her. If he'd hurt Jane, he'd hurt her. She didn't have time to move when from the other side a team came in with guns. Too late. Bobby was already in the hallway with Jane. Maura quickly put up her hands, afraid they'd shoot her, afraid that they wouldn't recognize her. That they wouldn't see that she was not one of the bad guys.

She could hear gunshots outside and every shot made her body tremble. Bile rose up in her throat as she ran towards the hallway to see Jane as fast as possible. She knew it was dangerous because there was a hostage situation going on, but she just had too, she had to see Jane, she had to know that she was all right. That she would be all right. Strong, defensive, cool 'I'm-always-allright-'Jane.

She had to think of the time when Hoyt was free and Jane had finally admitted that she was afraid while they were lying in her bed. She'd been so glad that Jane had chosen to come to her place, to open up to her. Jane had a big layered wall around her that was hard to get through, but Maura had the idea that she was getting close. She had seen the real Jane many times now, the one inside that thick layered wall, filled with mines around it. Maura remembered how sweet Jane could be, how she really cared about people, how she wanted to help them and was all for justice. How it hit her in her heart when injustice was done.

While Maura ran through the hallway she heard Jane's low voice cry out to shoot him. Maura sped up if that were possible as her breathing caught in her throat. Why wasn't Jane freed yet? Why did she sound so panicked? Maura had wanted them to be ready with this, Bobby on the ground, being taken to a car and Jane safe.

Goose bumps flew over Maura's whole body when she finally pushed open the door. She heard Jane shout, an agonizing shout, a shout that she'd never heard from Jane, and never thought she would hear from Jane. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, what her eyes registered,

Jane had put Bobby's gun against her own body. NOOOOOOOOOoooo

She couldn't do this!

'JANE!' Maura shouted in a pleading, panicked voice, she wanted Jane to stop, she wanted Jane to stop from going on with this stupid plan she had come up with of getting out of this situation.

And then all Maura's thought stopped, she froze to the ground as the gun went of. Yet another sound of a gunshot, but this one, this one felt like a sucker punch to her gut, like all her blood had been drained out of her body instantly.

Maura saw how blood spat out from Bobby's back, and her brain instantly formed an X-Ray and MRI of all the possible organs, bones, muscles and other structures that would have been hurt in Jane's body by the bullet.

Her mouth dropped open as she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Bobby and Jane both fell to the ground hard.

Silence. Finally silence, that was all that she had wanted. Silence. But not this silence, not this eerie, awful silence.

Finally Maura managed to move and ran towards Jane, not taking her eyes off her for one second. She witnessed how Bobby's arms finally left Jane's body, but also how Jane's body became slack and how she rolled on her side. Pain was etched on her face.

Just before Jane closed her eyes Maura saw the look of death in Jane's eyes. As if Jane realized in horror that this was her end. No, this wasn't going to be the way of this. Tough Rizzolli was NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, not while she was around.

For a split second Maura wished Bobby had grabbed her in stead of Jane. What had Jane been thinking? Shooting herself? Maura thought that Jane must have seen no way out of this. Tears trickled over Maura's face. If she had been the one, and she would choose to shoot herself she would have known where to shoot. Where to put the bullet. But Jane didn't. She just…. She just put that horrible piece of metal against her body and pulled the trigger in a heroic act.

Yes it was heroic. Bobby had caught the bullet. But how could one call it heroic if the hero itself was lying flat on the pavement now, blood oozing from a wound from under her chest?

**Jane**

Maura was so smart. Jane looked at her and then down where the walkie talkie was lying on the ground underneath Maura's fancy shoe. It gave Jane hope, maybe they'd get out of this, maybe Frankie could get help. Maybe Bobby would put down his gun. She turned back to Bobby.

Jane straightened her back instantly as more worry spread through her when Bobby put his machine gun on his back. He was planning something, and she had the feeling that she didn't like that something. He pointed a gun at her, and she was glad that she was standing in front of Maura. He should take her not Maura.

When she felt his hands around her, her strong resolve quickly made place for fear.

_Not again_, she thought. She couldn't take another blow, it would break her. The whole Hoyt bussiness... It had broken her and she was just crumbling up after that, putting piece by piece up again and now...

Jane struggled against Bobby as he dragged her out of the room, she heard Maura call her name in panic. She was on her own now. At least Maura was safe.

A million scenarios ran through Jane's head of how to get out of this when they were in the hallway. But the tight grip around her neck and body felt like iron and the gun pressed against her told her one squeeze of Bobby's fingers and she'd be history instantly. There was no time to think, there was not enough time to react, she'd be dead before she could lift a finger at him.

He was a pro.

'Bobby please this is over! Please!' She never begged in her life, not like this. Why wouldn't he just give himself up? There was nowhere to go for him. He would know that right? Jane felt so angry,

angry at him, but also angry at herself that she couldn't do anything to get out of this, that he had her too tight.

'Please please please!' Jane begged as she thought of her brother on Maura's table. He would die, he needed every minute he could get to be helped, to be operated on. This was just taking too much time. Unnecessary time.

Bobby didn't relent, his grip stayed as hard as it was.

'SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!' She shouted angrily.

They should try! They could! It didn't matter if they'd hit her! She would manage, she'd get out of that later, if only Bobby went down! It needed to be done right now!

She shouted to them about Frankie, he needed help! They were standing there, in a line, if they knew that he needed help someone would rush in to help him.

The moment Bobby snapped in her ear that her brother probably was already dead all her fear got pushed away instantly as she shouted NOOOOOOOOOO!

She'd end this herself!

She dragged his hand with the gun in it towards her body, pointing at herself. She put it under her right chest, knowing it would miss her heart then, not caring what it would hit, if only this would stop. Without further thought she pulled the trigger.

An immense pain shot through her as she felt Bobby loosening her. She felt herself falling on the floor and partly on Bobby like a rag doll. It was like she wasn't there anymore, like this wasn't happening to her. Tiredness washed over her. She felt so drained. At least it had ended now. In that split minute her life ran before her eye so quickly, and before she could make the choice to let go of that all, it was decided for her.

It had ended.

00000

Please let me know what you thought? Thanks!


End file.
